


Do You Love Me?

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [24]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Canon Queer Relationship, Drabble, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles loves Sir. And he thinks Sir loves him back.[Prompt 24: Without really meaning it]





	Do You Love Me?

Sir loves him, Charles knows that. He just knows that Sir is not a particularly affectionate person and he is always preoccupied with work at the Lumber Mill and love just seems to fade over time… but Sir loves him. He is sure of that.

And Sir does tell him, sometimes. Like last night, when Charles kissed Sir and Sir said, “I love you, Charles.” But his tone was flat, and Charles wondered if he even meant it.

Does he love him? He must do.

If nothing else, he knows he loves Sir.

And he thinks he loves him back.


End file.
